


Polvere di stelle

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorinduil - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le pietre, così come le stelle più in alto, si dissolvevano in una polvere argentea, in un’estasi tra piacere e dolore.<br/>Era una scena bellissima e terribile, così diversa dalla calma intatta dell’altra guancia, dove cadde il suo schiaffo.<br/>Thranduil arricciò in una smorfia le piccole labbra arroganti, poi ricompose il viso nella nivea impassibile perfezione che l’altro già conosceva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polvere di stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Non so scrivere le lemon. Non so scrivere di sesso. Ma dovevo farlo, per loro.  
> Per chi non mi conosce: io AMO Thranduil. E se in questa storia doveste leggere frasi ingiuriose verso di lui, ricordatevi che è in gran parte il POV di Thorin. Ma non finisce qui, nano... (in realtà amo anche Thorin. E perciò spero davvero che non finisca qui...)  
> Ci sono debiti di ispirazione che ho cercato di contenere, per non scadere nel plagio. In particolare ho trovato particolarmente ispirante il bel racconto I Will Be The End Of You di Enedhil. E idee che avevo già sviluppato in modo autonomo, e che pertanto ho voluto lasciare così com'erano. Spero comunque di non essere stata irrispettosa con nessuno

**Polvere di Stelle**

_Teschi brillanti, seducenti serpenti_  
Il suo viso era un paesaggio in rovina.  
Sull’orlo tagliente crescevano i fiori  
Tra rivi di sangue, tra rovi di spine  
tra astri bianchissimi, diamanti splendenti  
Uno schiaffo è sceso sul lato perfetto  
Poi le mie dita sulla sua cicatrice  
Mentre i miei occhi lo percorrono piano  
Le mie mani su quella bocca perfetta  
Se lo bacio faccio ancora più male  
Ch’è l’unica lingua che unisce il dolore. 

_Intravide nella penombra uno squarcio sul viso che poco prima pareva perfetto._  
Come se la carne aprendosi rivelasse abissi stellari, punteggiati d’astri splendenti. Era come se di notte fosse giunto davanti a un palazzo in rovina, gli orli taglienti delle vecchie mura trapuntati di fiori, e su quelle pietre antichissime si fossero aperti solchi scavati da fiumi di sangue scarlatto. Le pietre, così come le stelle più in alto, si dissolvevano in una polvere argentea, in un’estasi tra piacere e dolore.  
Era una scena bellissima e terribile, così diversa dalla calma intatta dell’altra guancia, dove cadde il suo schiaffo.  
Thranduil arricciò in una smorfia le piccole labbra arroganti, poi ricompose il viso nella nivea impassibile perfezione che l’altro già conosceva. 

* 

“Lo ucciderò” si ripeteva misurando a lunghi passi i pochi metri quadrati della cella.  
Ad ogni passo gli stivali dalla punta quadrata producevano un rumore secco sul pavimento di pietra.  
Poi Thorin si arrestò, poiché la rabbia e l’agitazione che provava rischiavano di travolgere la sua lucidità.  
Immobile e pensieroso, mentre studiava un più o meno elaborato piano di fuga… E fu allora che nel silenzio gli sovvenne un altro rumore ritmico e stridente, che evidentemente fino ad allora si era sovrapposto al furente scalpiccio dei suoi stivali.  
La porta… Il Re aveva lasciato la porta aperta…  
Come poteva essere? Thranduil non era uno stupido. E se anche si fosse distratto dopo essere passato di lì per insolentirlo, c’erano pur sempre le sue solerti guardie a verificare che tutto fosse sotto controllo, e che le porte delle celle fossero prontamente richiuse dopo il suo passaggio.  
Ma la porta della cella di Thorin era rimasta aperta…  
Molto bene. Qualunque cosa avesse in mente quella perversa creatura, Thorin non aveva intenzione di starsene lì ad aspettare. 

E così ora vagava su labirintici ponti nella penombra, corridoi sospesi nel nulla, che sembravano allontanarlo sempre di più dall’ala dimenticata dove si trovava la sua cella, ma senza con questo portarlo più vicino alle celle degli altri nani.  
Questa cosa lo faceva impazzire. Non sopportava di restare separato dagli altri, dagli amici, dai nipoti.  
Era un dolore quasi fisico.  
Thorin era un tipo solitario. Ma, anche quando era solo, la sua forza derivava dal gruppo.  
Dalla sua gente. Dalla sua eredità e dal suo destino, che lo aveva portato fin lì. 

Nel luogo dove si trovava ora l’oscurità era più fitta che mai, ma di una qualità diversa da quella dei sotterranei. L’aria era leggera, fresca, pervasa da un delizioso profumo di fiori e di spezie.  
Prima ancora di scorgere il chiarore in fondo all’ennesimo passaggio sospeso, Thorin capì che si stava avvicinando alla Sala Reale.  
Poi vide la luce.  
Era un bagliore tenue, dorato. Qualcuno nella sala del Re aveva acceso il fuoco.  
Il buon senso avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli di stare alla larga da quegli ambienti e da chi li abitava. Ma l’eco delle sfrontate parole del Re risuonava ancora nelle sue orecchie “Il Principe di Erebor… Sei solo un povero nano rozzo e ignorante. Per quanto tempo ancora credi di potermi nascondere le tue reali intenzioni?”  
La luce dorata divenne più intensa e si ammantò di rosso, e un’ombra purpurea calda e violenta si posò sul volto teso del nano.  
Quelle parole meritavano una vendetta.  
Non sapeva ancora cosa avrebbe fatto, ma in ogni caso Thorin non poteva proprio stare lontano dalla stanza del trono.  
Ritrovare i propri compagni si era rivelato impossibile, né poteva sperare di eludere per molto tempo ancora la sorveglianza delle guardie.  
Dunque non aveva nulla da perdere.  
Ecco perché Thorin Oakenshield decise di rinunciare alla propria prudenza, ed entrò con passo silenzioso ma deciso nella sala del trono.  
La piccola porta secondaria che attraversò, scostando pesanti drappi di broccato verde, dava in un angolo poco illuminato della stanza, quasi buio.  
Da quella posizione privilegiata poteva però vedere l’enorme braciere al centro della sala, e l’immenso trono.  
Su quella bizzarra e maestosa struttura di legno sedeva Thranduil, le lunghe gambe accavallate illuminate dalle fiamme, mentre il viso restava in ombra.  
E, come Thorin aveva sperato, era solo. 

Sebbene il nano, pur senza nascondersi, avanzasse piano, le delicate orecchie a punta dell’elfo raccolsero il rumore dei suoi passi.  
Si sporse in avanti. “Chi sei…” domandò con un sospiro, senza emozione e senza allarme, come se conoscesse già la risposta.  
Thorin fece un altro passo ed entrò nella luce delle fiamme.  
Gli occhi del sovrano lampeggiarono in modo indecifrabile, poi il viso pallido si ricompose nella consueta fredda impassibilità.  
Thorin venne ancora avanti, gli occhi blu resi incandescenti dal fuoco, dalla rabbia, e da una specie di segreta eccitazione a cui al momento non voleva dare un nome.  
“Potrei farti frustare per questo” sibilò Thranduil, sempre senza scomporsi, il mento leggermente alzato come soleva fare quando diceva qualcosa di insolente.  
Poi le labbra delicate si piegarono appena in una specie di breve sorriso, e piegò di lato la testa, senza smettere di guardarlo.  
Ancora quel modo di piegare la testa, e di prendersi gioco di lui…  
Ma allora, nel giorno in cui Thranduil aveva abbandonato Dale e il regno dei nani al loro tragico destino, le lunghe ciglia erano scese a coprire lo sguardo chiaro, quasi a nascondere il suo rifiuto e la sua vergogna, mentre ora, proprio davanti a Thorin, le iridi verdeazzurre si mostravano in tutto il loro impudente splendore.  
Quanto lo odiava…  
Avrebbe voluto percorrere in fretta gli scalini che li separavano e ucciderlo a mani nude, strangolarlo. Avrebbe guardato la piccola bocca che si spalancava in cerca d’aria, e gli occhi che diventavano sempre più vacui e chiari, fino a trascolorare nel bianco della morte.  
Il Re lo fissò.  
Sorrise in modo più evidente, le lunghe gambe cambiarono posizione. Le braccia forti erano languidamente appoggiate ai braccioli, la testa bionda, libera dalla corona, leggermente riversa sulla spalliera.  
Era evidentemente in attesa di qualcosa. E persino un rude guerriero come Thorin sapeva di cosa.  
Quella perversa, contorta, svergognata creatura era in attesa di un gesto dell’altro sovrano.  
Il nano si arrestò in fondo alle scale, il cuore che gli martellava in mezzo al petto fino a fargli male, i nervi tesi, e un’erezione prepotente che premeva sotto i pantaloni.  
Dunque ora sapeva come trovare la sua vendetta. Come poteva umiliarlo e sprofondarlo nella vergogna, senza che poi potesse vendicarsi su di lui o sui suoi compagni.  
Perché ben difficilmente il re degli elfi avrebbe ammesso davanti a tutti di avere ceduto alle profferte di un nano.  
Poiché però neanche lo sdegno, neanche la rabbia, potevano avere il sopravvento sull’innata onestà di Thorin, mentre saliva le scale non tolse gli occhi dal viso del sovrano, per assicurarsi che entrambi volessero la stessa cosa. Mai e poi mai Thorin Oakenshield avrebbe forzato un’altra creatura a fare sesso con lui, nemmeno una creatura spregevole come quella.  
Spregevole e bellissima.  
Thranduil smise di sorridere, e dalla sua posizione alzò gli occhi sul viso feroce e appassionato di Thorin.  
Ora infatti il nano era proprio davanti a lui, e lo superava di pochissimo in altezza, nonostante Thranduil fosse sprofondato nel trono, le gambe forti leggermente piegate e allargate in un malizioso invito.  
Le fiamme danzarono su quegli occhi cangianti, le lunghe ciglia bionde vibrarono appena sullo sguardo chiaro e ipnotico come la luce di un opale.  
Thorin non ebbe bisogno di altra conferma sulle sue intenzioni.  
Fece dunque l’ultimo passo, che lo portò spudoratamente tra le lunghe gambe, i loro bacini vicinissimi.  
Poi, nel sulfureo chiarore della fiamma, accadde qualcosa…  
Il bel volto di Thranduil parve corroso prima da una devastante passione, e poi letteralmente consumato, divorato da uno squarcio orrendo, che ne violò la perfezione senza con questo annullarne la bellezza terribile.  
Allora Thorin decise di fargli davvero male, e le dita sfiorarono la guancia offesa. Ora essa era stata perfettamente e rapidamente ricomposta, proprio come avrebbe fatto un artigiano con una statua in frantumi, le sottili venature delle fratture rese invisibili da una mano di smalto splendente.  
Thorin però intuiva che quel contatto rischiava di frantumare ancora la superficie scintillante dell’elfo, e insistette nella sua crudele carezza. L’altro, pur turbato, non si ritrasse, concedendosi un attimo appena più del dovuto a quel leggero tocco spietato.  
Il nano pensò allora di prendersi la sua rivincita, di trionfare sullo smarrimento del suo rivale, e decise di rischiare tutto. Lo baciò, attirandolo a sé con le mani forti che stringevano fin quasi a strapparlo il broccato ricchissimo e luminoso della veste dell’elfo.  
Thranduil allora si allontanò appena. Mormorò qualcosa in Sindarin, ma poi cedette alle labbra insistenti e brutali del nano. Quello a suo volta sussurrò una fosca cantilena in khuzdul nel fragile orecchio a punta, una nenia roca che doveva essere insieme sensuale e ingiuriosa. Qualcosa da dire a un amante di cui non si ha molta stima, ma che pure accende i sensi oltre ogni ragione.  
L’elfo sospirò, eccitato, raccogliendo la provocazione pur non riuscendo a decifrarne il linguaggio. Rispose con la freschezza tagliente del Sindarin, in un’esortazione che era insieme altera e svergognata.  
L’uno non capiva l’idioma dell’altro, l’unica lingua comune essendo il dolore.  
E Thorin decise di infliggerne ancora, che fosse più consistente, meno spirituale.  
Le grandi mani strapparono infine la veste d’argento, liberando il torace ampio e glabro dell’elfo. Le dita ruvide indugiarono a lungo sui capezzoli neri, inturgiditi per l’eccitazione, e con l’intero palmo il nano toccò quella pelle di seta, assaporandola quasi con l’epidermide dura delle sue mani callose, per poi umettarsi le labbra ed assaggiarlo davvero, mordendolo con avidità. Prima le piccole labbra palpitanti, poi scese: il collo dai nervi sensibili, i delicati capezzoli che i denti forti del nano torturarono a lungo, finché dalla gola dell’elfo non uscì il primo gemito.  
Per Thorin fu il segnale della resa. Tirò via i pantaloni dell’altro, sfilandoli da sotto il regale sedile, in fretta liberò le gambe belle e lunghissime di Thranduil dagli stivali, per poi costringerle intorno ai propri fianchi con presa salda.  
Con prepotenza portò avanti il bacino dell’altro, sbilanciandone appena la testa all’indietro, e aderendo a lui lo baciò ancora, con rabbia ma sapientemente (con una sapienza che non sapeva di avere: precisa, lenta, insistente) e lasciando l’elfo stordito e pieno di desiderio, in modo che non reagisse mentre Thorin mollava la presa sui polpacci e velocemente si abbassava i pantaloni, rivelando un sesso turgido, enorme.  
Thorin non era tipo da preliminari: attirò contro di sé l’elfo, prendendolo con brutalità, godendo del lamento strozzato e delle smorfie di dolore dell’altro.  
Spinse con ferocia, poi con altrettanta crudeltà rallentò il ritmo, godendosi ogni fremito, ogni sussulto sofferente dell’altro, e via via eccitandosi ancora di più quando l’altro passò dal dolore al piacere, e le grida strozzate divennero lamenti sempre più acuti.  
Tale era la foga di Thorin che non ebbe neanche bisogno di sfiorare il sesso candido e svettante dell’elfo, ché questi venne solo strusciando contro la pelle nuda del ventre del nano.  
Quando lo sentì esplodere nell’orgasmo praticamente tra le sua braccia, eccitato, stravolto dal piacere, e finalmente sconfitto, anche Thorin si concesse un lungo, stordente ma silenzioso orgasmo.  
* 

Un ultimo sguardo a quella candida creatura disfatta, illanguidita dal piacere, e poi con mossa rude e arrogante Thorin tirò su i pantaloni, un sorrisetto beffardo sulle labbra dure, e girate le spalle lasciò la stanza senza voltarsi.  
Percorse i passaggi bui con lentezza, quasi con solennità, con lo stesso sorriso che gli aleggiava sul viso e negli occhi freddi come il metallo.  
Sapeva che nessuno lo avrebbe inseguito, né guardia, né tantomeno l’altero sovrano, che aveva lasciato mezzo nudo e sconvolto, la pelle bianca macchiata dai lividi sensuali lasciati dalle sue mani.  
Appagato e pieno di sé il nano tornò nella propria cella. Senza aver ottenuto nulla, in fin dei conti, se non un po’ di carnale soddisfazione.  
Ma per il momento poteva bastare.  
Voleva vedere ora se il sovrano avrebbe azzardato ancora quel tono altezzoso, mentre il nano lo guardava implacabilmente negli occhi. Dopo che Thorin aveva visto quegli stessi occhi dal colore ambiguo inumidirsi di piacere, quella piccola bocca arrogante palpitare e lasciarsi sfuggire gemiti senza pudore, mentre quel corpo perfetto fremeva e tremava contro il suo torace, perdendo la sua impassibilità di statua.  
Quella notte, si disse Thorin, avrebbe dormito finalmente un po’ più tranquillo, libero da una parte della propria rabbia, i sensi placati dopo il sesso.  
Si distese sulla branda, un braccio dietro la testa, gli occhi che vagavano nell’oscurità. Sospirò profondamente, attendendo l’oblio salutare del sonno.  
Ma non dormì. 

*  
Thranduil, mollemente adagiato sul trono, lasciò che il proprio respiro tornasse regolare.  
Poi, con movimenti lenti e un po’ languidi, si alzò e cercò di rivestirsi, per quello che gli consentivano gli abitati strappati in più punti.  
 _Quell’animale…_  
Con rabbia si liberò di quelli che ormai erano diventati stracci, e rimase completamente nudo, esposto alla luce delle fiamme.  
Lo sguardo cadde su un lungo livido viola sotto il suo petto, dove le indelicate mani del nano avevano insistito a lungo, quasi a rimodellare i confini del suo corpo.  
Con il dito sottile percorse il livido, due, tre volte, mormorando qualcosa, e il livido sparì.  
Un altro segno era un po’ più in alto, vicino al capezzolo: una mezzaluna rossa e dentellata. Un morso, con molta evidenza. Lo lasciò stare.  
Facendo saettare lo sguardo nella penombra vide il mantello rosso di cui si era liberato prima che arrivasse il nano.  
Scese lentamente qualche gradino e lo raccolse da terra, cingendosi i fianchi.  
Poi afferrò un pesante campanello d’argento e lo scosse con una certa impazienza.  
Un giovane elfo entrò di corsa dalla porticina secondaria. Era una delle sue guardie, ma a Thranduil non dispiaceva usarlo anche come servitore.  
Il ragazzo chinò appena il capo, in parte in segno di rispetto, in parte per la confusione che gli aveva provocato la vista del sovrano mezzo nudo.  
“Voglio vestiti puliti. Un paio di pantaloni e una tunica, di quelli che uso per dormire. Bianchi. E un altro mantello. Color argento.”  
Abbassò lo sguardo su quello rosso che gli cingeva gli alti fianchi, lasciando scoperta la linea perfetta di una lunga coscia elegante e muscolosa.  
“Mi stai ascoltando?” chiese in tono insinuante.  
Il ragazzo osò allora sollevare le ciglia sugli occhi verdissimi e innocenti.  
Aveva capelli castani e lisci, molto lunghi, e due labbra un po’ imbronciate che tremarono appena quando il suo sguardo cadde ancora sulla pelle bianca del re.  
Questi sorrise, divertito dal suo imbarazzo.  
In altre occasioni avrebbe goduto di quella evidente ammirazione, e magari avrebbe fatto un gesto, o detto una parola, per incoraggiare quel desiderio neanche tanto nascosto.  
Ma quella notte no, ne aveva abbastanza.  
“Domani, forse” si disse.  
Lo sguardo cadde sul bagliore argentato di una chiave, appoggiata imprudentemente sul bordo del braciere.  
“Ah, mentre vai a prendermi le vesti, assicurati che la cella di Thorin Oakenshield sia chiusa. Questa è la chiave”  
La prese. Scottava tra le sue mani.  
Il leggero fremito che gli diede il calore si trasmise al suo intero corpo, ricordandogli, ma molto vagamente, le carezze roventi del nano.  
 _Domani, forse…_  
Con un cenno imperioso del capo congedò il ragazzo, e mentre questi si allontanava decise di andare a dormire senza aspettarlo.  
Non sapeva che farsene degli abiti puliti, avrebbe dormito nudo, come sempre.  
Nudo e saporitamente, con un leggero sorriso che aleggiava sul bel volto disteso.


End file.
